Bleeding Tears
by Chibi Tomb Robbress
Summary: [MichaelOC] When she was four, her mother killed herself. when she was six, her father killed himself. Adopted by her friend's mom, Shiryou never thought life could get any worse. But that doesn't mean it'll get any better, either. [chapter eleven up]
1. Prologue

**Bleeding Tears**

Red and blue lights flashed around the neighborhood and sirens filled the air. Many confused people were standing in their driveways or on their balconies or porches, trying to figure out what was going on. Paramedics carried a covered stretcher out of an upbeat-looking house. Or it would have had the conditions been different from these. When it was brought towards the ambulance, a little four-year-old screeched, tears streaming down her face, and she tried to get past her neighbor, Judy Tate. "Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl cried, frantically trying to get to the ambulance. She had no clue what was going on, and Judy didn't want her to find out. It would break the girl's heart. As the emergency vehicle sped away, the young girl shrieked in anguish. Judy sighed and lifted the sobbing girl in her arms. She absently wondered what her husband was going to say when he got home with their son, who was barely a year older than the little girl in her arms.

"Shh..." She whispered, stroking the girl's hair. "Calm down, its okay...its okay, Ry..."

As her weeping slowly ceased, Ry looked up into Judy's blue eyes, trust and ache shining in her own watering ones. "Where's mummy going?" She slowly asked.

"I don't know right now, Ry, but its okay..." She sighed. "...I promise...everything will be fine..."

- - - - - - - -

Ten Years Later

- - - - - - - -

_This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare_

A lump of blankets groaned, an arm appearing near the bottom, searching for the sleep bottom on the alarm clock. Of course, it didn't find it, its owner having managed to get upside down sometime during the night. Or maybe she fell asleep that way, she could never remember falling asleep.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru _

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

Finally realizing the problem, she sat up, crawling the length of the bed, minding her right arm which was in a cast, and rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Then she commenced whacking the hell out of the alarm clock, trying to remember how to stop it. Pretty much a ritual to her. But whacking the alarm clock didn't help, considering she was missing the button by at least an inch. But frankly, she didn't care, she kinda liked this song. Sighing, she ceased the whacking and sat back on the bed, listening.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on_

She sighed unhappily. This reminded her so much of her own life...

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for? _

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over..._

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on_

"RY! BREAKFAST!" An annoyingly high and un-ignorable voice called from downstairs.

She blinked once more, yawned, and slid out of bed and felt a headache set it. But she was used to headaches; she'd been getting them a lot lately. Didn't know why, didn't really give two shits. Pressing the big sleep bottom and a little one beside it, she slowly walked out of her room wearing nothing but a long shirt that refused to stay on both her shoulders, stubbornly slipping off her shoulder about five seconds after she pushed it back up.

- - - - - - - -

Ten Years Ago

- - - - - - - -

Shadows flickered across the room every few seconds, each one caused by a differently colored light.

Red. Blue. White.

Red. Blue. White.

Red. Blue. White.

The little girl sat beside her mother's collapsed form, several small bottles of pills, most empty, one only about half empty. The girl had no idea what was going on, she just knew that her mother was hurt and wasn't supposed to be lying on the floor. She'd done what her father had told her to do if something bad happened, she dialed 911 on the phone.

Said her mum was lying face down on the floor. Little bottles around her. Her mum had told her she was going away for a while, to go up to her room. There was a thump about ten minutes later.

The little girl was a sobbing mess when the policeman knocked on the door. Because…well…well, she's four years old, for God's sake! She's worried about her mother!

- - - - - - - -

Present Time

- - - - - - - -

"I'll be down later, Emily! Just feed it to Michael! He'll each anything!" She called, trudging into the bathroom.

"Okay!"

"Thanks for the insult, Archer!" Another voice, this one male, called. "Oooo! Bacon!"

She giggled, snatching a towel off the counter and walking to the tub, dropping the towel on the floor beside it and shedding the shirt and stepping into the shower. She started the water, and scalding hot water immediately shot out. She shrieked and frantically tried to adjust the temperature, and cold water replaced the hot. She shrieked even louder and she heard faint laughing downstairs.

"**TURN THE HOT WATER BACK ON, PARKER!"** She screeched, and a moment later the water slowly began to warm again. She muttered swears under her breath as she fixed the temperature so it was lukewarm and stood facing away from the faucet as her previously bed head, poofy hair flattened and ran in long, black rivers down her back and shoulders. She felt two presences enter her mind. She examined her cast, a couple signatures scribbled on it, as her—one of her—bitbeasts spoke.

'Oy, Zen.'

'Hi Xircon...'

'How's your arm?'

'Fine.'

'Why you so gloomy?'

'No reason. Who came with you? Vaska or—'

'Akuma.'

'Go away onnisan.'

'What if I don't want to.'

'Go jerk off or something. Oh wait, I forgot, you can't cause you don't have your own body! Why'd your body have to die? Why'd I bother saving your bloody soul?..Xir, d'you know why I saved his bloody soul?'

'Don't pull me into this. Excuse me while I go chat with Vaska.'

The presence left her mind. She groaned inwardly.

'TRAITOR!' She mentally yelled after him.

'Don't blame him, sorella. He hates seeing us fight. Maybe we should act like twins are supposed to act.'

- - - - - - - -

Author's Note

- - - - - - - -

**TR**: Don't ask me why I ended it here.  
**Mal**: Maybe cause you're lazy.  
**TR**: Be quiet muse.  
**Mal**: You be quiet.  
**Tess**: Both of you be quiet.  
**Eclipse**: Did Sarah ever introduce her muses? Mallory (snicker) and Teresa. Not her OC Teresa Hiwatari, her muse Teresa Combinaire. Both originally Harry Potter roleplay characters, but made to be original story characters as well.  
**Kage**: Mallory is a bitch.  
**Mal**: Hey—  
**Tess**: You know, he's right. WE WERE ENGAGED, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HAVE _JUST_ REALIZED YOU WERE BI _AFTER_ YOU GOT AMNESIA!  
**Mal**: (shrinks away)  
**Kage**: Anyway, while the lovebirds are fighting, Eclipse is rambling about Tess and Mal, and Sarah is...um...  
**TR**: Staring at the fight eating popcorn.  
**Kage**: Ya, what she said, anyway...read and review please!  
**TR**: Oh god he said please! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCLYPSE! HEAD FOR THE BUNKER!  
**Tess, Mal, Eclipse and TR**: (hides under the couch)  
**Kage**: (staring blankly at the couch) ...anyway...there'll be more actual original beyblade characters that Sarah doesn't own in the next chapter which isn't written yet even though the second last one is so...ya. **R** and **R** and see you next week!

**PS**: The next Fleeing from Hell chapter will be out soon. (smirks) And the next chapter to this one won't come out til I get...oh hell I want reviews so review for updates. **FLAMES WILL ONLY RISE THE FLAMES THAT BURN THE BITCHES!** Which in english is, flame me and I'll give about this much care for them. (holds up two fingers that are touching) That much. See? I won't give two shits about it. I won't even give one. Cause flames just prove what I always say: You can always get better at writing. I do this for my own entertainment, not flamers'. So **FUCK YOU!** and have a nice day!


	2. Bitbeasts and Brother

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Two**

**- - - - - - - -**

Shiryou peered into the mirror, having just finished French braining her long, thick black hair.

How she braided her hair with one arm in a cast, no one knows. Not even the all-mighty authoress.

The braid fell down her back, ending with her tailbone, and was neatly tied at the end with a white ribbon. She was wearing a blue-green tube top that matched her eyes, with the words 'Boy Plus Boy Equals SQUEE!' in curly silver letters under a picture of two of her guy friends; her cousin—second cousin, he always reminded her—Enrique and his boyfriend Olliver, kissing.

She'd made the shirt herself. She was very proud of it.

She had a sheer black unbuttoned button-down shirt overtop, as well as baggy black sweatpants that was tied tightly so they didn't fall off her narrow hips. She was pale. Very pale. Deathly pale. She had been ever since she was six. When Judy had brought her to the doctor for her checkup that year, he had said he'd only seen someone that pale when they were either dead or dying. But Ry was neither, she was as healthy as a horse. She wouldn't be on the All Stars otherwise. A small handful of pale freckles adorned her nose and cheeks, and her large sea-green eyes seemed to reflect her reflection. Last time she'd asked a boy what he thought of her, the boy being Michael, which she'd thought had been a bad idea at the time but had asked him anyway, he's said she was like a pale little angel. And when he said little he meant it, pretty much everything, save her eyes, about her was little. She was short for a fourteen-year old, only about five foot two, with a small mouth, a small nose, small breasts, small hands and small feet. She was shy unless you knew her, and has the tiniest ego you'd ever seen. Modest as Michael's opposite.

Satisfied that she looked presentable, Ry turned and left her room. She locked the door as she closed it, to keep good old Mikey from going through her drawers again. He'd claimed to be looking for her beyblade, for Judy, but she knew he knew she always carried it with her.

Fucking perv.

She grinned at the memory. The slap mark on his face hasn't gone away for quite a f hours, and his voice had been rather high for quite a few days...of course, that well-placed kick had started a prank war. A very violent and well-planned prank war. It had gone on for three months before Ry tripped down the stairs and broke her arm, and that had been about four days ago. Michael was at her beck and call now, since he felt it was his fault.

Well, technically it was but lets not go there...

Suddenly realizing she'd left her blade in the bathroom, she walked in that direction and peered through the open door. It wasn't there. She bolted downstairs, took a deep breath, and screamed.

"**OY MIKEY! WHERE'D YA PUT MY BLOODY BLADE!"**

**- - - - - - - -**

"Oy, Mikey!" Shiryou twitched, desperately trying to get her beyblade back from the redhead. "Gimme my blade! Gimmegimmegimme!" She glared at him, jumping up and down as he held it over her head. "GIMME!" She yelled, even though it was no use. He could do this for hours, and she'd never get it unless she got help. He was over a head taller than her. He smirked down at her.

"Say please."

"Holy fucking hell no!" She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, causing him to cry out in pain and drop her beyblade. It hit her on the head and she gasped in pain, putting her hands on the spot it had hit. "Hello, pointy metal object hurts head!"

Michael rolled his eyes, rubbing his sore leg, while Ry pulled her hands back to check for blood, before kicking him in the other shin, snatching her blade and darting away in the direction of the training room.

**- - - - - - - -**

"GO SOSIA!" (1) He yelled, yanking the ripcord and letting loose his blade. When it landed in the dish, the tile cracked and shattered, and the blue and red blade began circling the edge. "XIRCON! APPEAR!" (2) He called, and orange light erupted from the center. The fourteen-year old's pure white hair blew back at the force of the energy.

A second later, a male, orange coywolf (3) was hovering over the center of the dish. It was mainly orangish red, but had sea green chest and shoulder plates on as well. It howled and pawed at the air.

He breathed deeply as he felt some of his energy sap, closing his copper eyes for a moment, before opening them again. Taking another deep breath, he called once more, "VASKA! APPEAR FOR ME!"

Green light blasted from the bitchip. When it thinned, a green female servical (4) hovered proud and true beside Xircon. Pale orange spots were scattered across her coat, and her ears were midnight blue. She growled low in her throat as she regarded the teen.

'Good afternoon, Akuma...'

**- - - - - - - -**

**Stufflies**

**- - - - - - - -**

**1** Italian for 'double'.

**2** Xircon is my replacement for Zeus, since I can't use that cause its Brooklyn's bitbeast and I'm kinda pissed off but I like Xircon enough to not be too mad. And yes, this is the voice Shiryou was talking to yesterday.

**3** If you don't know what these are, they're canines that are a cross breed between coyotes and wolves. They actually exist, and they're totally awesome!

**4** If you've ever heard of a serval or a caracal, a servical is a crossbreed between them. They look somewhat like alynx...panther...leopard...thingee. They're really, REALLY cute.

- - - - - - 

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: (mews happily) Chapter two is up is up in two day, its...sorta...long...and I got a review in like, a day! I'M GETTING BETTER! (starts ranting about being as good as some author no ones ever heard of)  
**Tess, Mal, Eclipse and Kage**: (shuffles away slowly)  
**Tess**: ...she has issues.  
**Kage**: If she created me and Eclipse, she has to. I mean, I was created from her pent up sarcasm, anger and general pissed off-ness...  
**Eclipse**: I was made in a bubble of inspiration, so you're on your own, buddy.  
**Mal**: (eating popcorn watching Sarah rant on)  
**TR**: ...and that's why I hate drama and art class! I'm going to start a drama club (what school doesn't have a drama club! That's sad) where we actually do plays for the school in that big room-thingee with all the comfy chairs...  
**Kage**: I believe you're thinking of the auditorium.  
**TR**: Yeah, the odi—ahdi—room with comfy chairs!

**- - - - - - - -**

**Review Replies**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Anime Chrisy**: ...thank you! I love intimidating people. Its fun. I do it a lot at school. So thanks for the compliments and there're your descriptions! (smiles happily)

**- - - - - - - -**

**Seeya Next Chappie!**

**- - - - - - - -**


	3. Meeting of the Minds

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Three**

**- - - - - - - -**

'Good afternoon, Akuma...'

The teen nodded in reply, energy sapped from bringing two bitbeasts out. Hell, one wasn't even his, it was his sister's. But the siblings shared a blade, meaning the bitbeasts shared a blade.

Just like Akuma and his sister shared a body.

Xircon and Vaska watched him curiously as he seemed to drift away. Probably one of those flashbacks he and Zenrei always had...

**- - - - - - - -**

**Six and a Half Years Ago**

**- - - - - - - -**

Shiryou curled up on the plain white bed, shivering madly. She was sick, but no one could figure out what was wrong with her. She kept having hot and cold flashes, each one stronger than the last. Her heart beat was highly irregular, speeding up until it was painful and slowing down until it was barely beating at all. She kept heaving, but there was nothing left in her stomach, except torn stomach tissue. There wasn't even that much stomach acid left, she'd thrown it all up. Her stomach was tearing from all the heaving. Her throat was raw from all the acid, and her gut hurt immensely. She couldn't eat, even though she was starving. She couldn't sleep, even though she was dead tired. And she kept hearing voices. More correctly, one voice. Finally, she succumbed to the whispers and retreated far into her mind, now blank sea green eyes staring across the plain hospital room.

**- - - - - - - -**

The black-haired eight year old looked around the dark room in confusion. One minute she'd been in the hospital, sick as anything, the next she was here.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

"Zenrei. You've finally come."

She spun around when she heard the voice, and immediately spotted the only other person in the room. She looked somewhat like her, in features anyway. Other than that they were complete opposites. She has pale skin, he had a deep tan. She had black hair, he had white. She had blue-green eyes. He had red-orange. She swallowed, backing away, only to find she backed into a wall that seemed to come up out of nowhere.

"I thought you would never arrive. I had only hoped it would have been before your body began to try to reject my spirit."

"Who...?" She whispered, sliding down the wall to sit, trembling, as she pulled her legs up and clutched them as if the world would fall away if she let go. Trying to make herself smaller. "Who are...you...?"

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

"My name is Akuma." He walked over to where she was curled up, and knelt beside her. She winced when he reached out, but he only brushed a lock of hair away from her eye. "And you are Zenrei."

She stared at him for a moment, before slowly shaking her head. "...no, I'm Shiryou. I am, and I always will be." He chuckled.

"Zen. I always thought you were stronger than this. You've forgotten all your memories from your past life, haven't you?" When he received a blank look, he smirked. "I thought so."

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

"In our past life, we were brother and sister, dark and light, good and bad. I was supposed to be your brother in this life too, but something went wrong. I died in our mother's womb. Did she ever tell you that you had an older brother? Older by seven minutes. My spirit would have died right then and there, but you saved me...mother recognized this. She named you Spirit. She always called you Iki, did she not?"

Ry trembled as she slowly nodded. "It's my middle name. One of them. Just in Japanese. Shiryou Hikari Mente Morte. Mente is—"

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

"Italian for spirit, I know. I'm not stupid." He gave her a look and she snapped her mouth shut. "Father was Italian. Mother was Japanese. They met in America. I know. I'm your twin, Zen. I know this." She gulped as she stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth. They were in her mind. Their mind. "Your body won't accept my spirit as its own. It can't hold both." He continued casually.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

"Oh god, this is real..." She whispered. "Oh god...you're not going to kill me, are you?" Akuma could see fear clearly written in her eyes.

"Zen..." He murmured, raising a hand to cup the side of her face. "I'm your brother. Do you think I would do that?" As she stared into his eyes, she felt a swell of trust grow inside of her, before she slowly shook her head. "That's right. We're yin and yang, light and dark, good and bad. I would never kill my other half."

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

Slowly, timidly, she removed her arms from her knees and wrapped them around him.

He smiled, hugging her back.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Present Time**

**- - - - - - - -**

Akuma fell to his knees, wiping a small tear from his eye as he remembered his and Zen's first encounter. He still couldn't remember how she managed to cause her body to finally accept him. She'd gotten better, her body's rejection of his spirit having made her sick in the first place. Xircon and Vaska watched him for a moment, before returning to the wobbling blade below them. It stopped and a transparent Zenrei appeared beside her brother. He smiled at her, before he slowly faded away, disappearing just as Zen became solid once more.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: Okay, so this is basically an explanation chapter...what happened to them...all that crap...oh and since I forgot the first two chapters, I don't own beyblade or Whisper by Evanescence. I only own Shiryou, the two souls within her; Zenrei and Akuma, and their bitbeasts; Vaska and Xircon. SO BEAT IT YOU DAMN LAWYERS! There will be plenty of Michael in the next chapter. Hopefully. Oh ya, and if anyone is wondering, there will probably be minimum if not any Bladebreakers in this story until the end which I've already written even though it needs a lot of work. It has the D-Boys in it for sure, as well as the All Stars, but I'm not sure about the Bladebreakers. (shrugs helplessly)

**- - - - - - - -**

**Review Replies**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Anime Chrisy**: Thanks again, and yes. Yes they do. She kicks very hard. As do I. My poor boyfriend gets kicked by me whenever he does something wrong...but its so damn fun! And as for the languages, there're only two, Japanese and Italian, French might be thrown in later on just for the hell of it. They're explained in this chapter.

**- - - - - - - -**


	4. Dreamt Memories

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Four**

**- - - - - - - -**

The woman lie face-down on the carpet, small bottles scattered around her. The four-year old girl shook as he poked one of the many bottles, hesitantly, as if it would kill her, before turning and running to the phone.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Father? Where are you? Dinner is ready..." The six-year old called, peering into room after room after room, until she opened the half-closed door to the bathroom. "Father, are you in—DADDY!" The man was lying in the bathtub, head hanging slack backwards, dead eyes staring straight through his daughter. She trembled.

The tub was full of blood.

**- - - - - - - -**

"So...how much older are you?"

"Twenty-three minutes and fifty two seconds. I died a little less than seven months after we were conceived. You kept my spirit alive the other seventy-six days before my body came out. At that moment, your body took in my soul and here we are, almost ten years later. Happy as can be."

"I'm not happy."

**- - - - - - - -**

The scream echoed through the whole house as she bolted straight up in her bed, staring ahead with blank eyes and trembling violently. As the material world slowly came into focus, she calmed slightly.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

The door to her room opened and a drowsy redhead peered in, closely followed by another boy. "Ry..." The first began, stepping in, the other following and closing the door behind him. "...are you still having nightmares?.."

She considered both of them for a minute, heart still beating rapidly, and painfully, within her chest, before she finally sighed. "Ya..."

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

She tried to calm down, but she felt like she was in panic. She recognized the first boy as Michael. The second...she couldn't figure out who he was. He seemed to be made of shadows. But it didn't seem strange to her, and besides, her memory was warped from the nightmare. Memories of...well, horrible memories.

"Aww...poor Ry..." Michael murmured. "Must be one bad nightmare for us to be able to hear you through these walls..." He sighed as he walked over, sitting on the bed. Shiryou almost immediately tackled him, weeping uncontrollably into his shoulder. The other boy watched silently.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

"My parents..." She finally whispered.

"Hmm?" Michael asked, stroking her hair gently.

"My parents...the nightmares are of—" She choked, another loud sob coming from her as she tightened her grasp around the redhead's neck.

"Shh..." Michael whispered. He'd never been told what had happened to her parents, but he could understand why she wouldn't tell anyone. He hadn't told anyone how his parents died.

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

Teary red-rimmed blue-green eyes peered up at him. "They died...suicide...both of them..." She whimpered, so quietly Michael almost didn't hear her. But he did. His eyes widened visibly. "Dad said mum killed herself because of me...he eventually couldn't take it going on without her..." She breathed, feeling some sort of pressure disappearing from her shoulders. The pressure of her secret wasn't being a burden anymore.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"My poor pale little angel..." He mumbled, hugging her.

"Mum...overdose...dad...he—" She sobbed violently.

Akuma smiled slightly. _So she finally told someone..._ And then he faded from the shadows, leaving Zen to question a confused Michael the next morning.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: Okay, first thing's first. Stinging nettle is a bitch. My hand hurts like hell and you guys are SOOOO lucky I'm typing this for you. I was walking outside in the forest with my boyf—(cough cough)—_Thomas_...anyway we were walking in the forest and we came to a narrow trail which was surrounded by nettle and one caught my hand as we walked through it so—ya. Short chapter, but meaningful enough.  
...now to the business at hand. From my limited knowledge in Italian and Japanese, here are translations that I got from the net...don't worry I'll be taking more languages next semester...but I'm trying for Russian first...my section of Canada has NO snow and I WANNA GO TO A SNOWY PLACE! Where they speak another language. That isn't French which I speak fluently as my second language. I hate French. Damn French teacher. Fragmented Mexican is my third and shards of Japanese and Italian are my fourth and fifth. So...ya. I wanna learn Russian first. The words are listed so they start with the words from the first chapter all through to the fourth. Kage will—  
**Kage**: ...I will?...I mean, I will!  
**TR**: —do the Japanese words and Tess will do the Italian.  
**Kage**: Shiryou means 'Spirit of a dead person'. Onnisan means 'Big brother'. Zenrei means 'Good Spirit'. Akuma means 'Evil Spirit'. Hikari means 'Light'. Yami means 'Dark'. Iki means 'Spirit'.  
**Tess**: Actually, Zenrei means Spirit of Goodness but...close enough. (shrugs)  
**Kage**: ...shut up.  
**Tess**: Sorella means 'Sister'. Mente means 'Spirit'. Morte means 'Death'. Any other words?  
**TR**: Nope.  
**Tess**: How come the retard gets to do more words than me!  
**TR**: Quiet down, muse, or I won't put you in my next story even though its starring Mal and his sister anyway.  
**Dawn**: (pops out of nowhere) I'm going to be in your next story? PUT IT OUT IMMEDIATELY!  
**Mal**: ...and while my sister beats the hell out of everyone's –cough-least-cough- favorite authoress, Sarah does not own Beyblade, only me, Kage, Eclipse, Tess, Dawn, Shiryou, Zenrei and Akuma (breathes).  
**Eclipse**: And Sarah forgot to say...REVIEW OR WE SHALL KEEEEEEEEL YOU! And flames shall be given to me and Kage to do with as we please so consider your own well being before flaming this story.  
**TR**: (shoves Dawn back into the abbey) Oh, and to Anime chrisy; Yup, I was going to put that in anyway. Angsty stuff makes me smile. To cynical.life, a new reviewer! YAY! (cheers) Shh! Don't give away the half-existant plot! I mean...no, of course not! How could that possibly happen? (laughs nervously)And I don't need any OC's, thanks anyway! Got plenty of my own...roleplaying characters. Got over fifty of them.

So God help me.

**Dear...anyone**: If you ever wanna borrow one of my characters...THANK GOD SOMEONE FINALLY WANTS THEM! **TAKE THEM**! They go for a hundred pokebucks a months each.

PS- About that new story...I made Dawn and Mal's history years ago, before I even started watching Beyblade, making them Harry Potter charries, and then when I started watching beyblade and realized that the history would fit perfectly in a BB fanfiction. They're Russian, they went to a hellhole of an orphanage where they tested crap on the kids, they treated the kids like dirt...see where I'm going with this? 'Crying Blood' will be out soon, a sister fic to 'Bleeding Tears', which will eventually join...somehow...in a one-shot and or sequel. But don't maim me or something for the info on the dreaded S word.

PPS- There are two dreaded S words. The evil dreaded S word; Sequel. The Forbiddan S word to a boy at my school; Sexy. It sounds wrong when he says it absently while staring at your chest. It makes my skin crawl and then I slap him. So...ya.


	5. Popsicles Anyone?

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Five**

**- - - - - - - -**

Shiryou woke slowly, not exactly sure where she was for a moment, before she realized she was wrapped in someone's arms. Her eyes snapped open to find her head resting on Michael's chest, the rest of her lying half on top of him. Her face felt dry, and a little sticky, as if she'd been crying. Then she suddenly remembered last night, and that she _had_ been crying. And Michael had comforted her. She'd never seen a compassionate version of Mikey before. Then she realized something.

All either of them had on was a nightshirt.

Ry squeaked and bolted up, falling off her bed in her haste. Michael blinked sleepily and sat up, rubbing his eye. "Ry...?"

"You stayed here all night!"

"I've been here four hours, Ry..." Michael murmured, glancing at her alarm clock. "...you screamed at three in the morning..."

Shiryou blinked. "I did? Oh...yeah...who was it that came with you, Mikey?" Michael stared at her. "Mikey?..."

"...I came alone, Ry. No one was with me."

"There was another boy with you!" She stated firmly, frowning.

"No, there wasn't. Steve's over at the training center tonight, Eddie's at a friends house and Emily isn't a guy." Michael frowned. "I'm the only guy in the house, Shiryou. And I _know_ I was alone."

Ry stared at him, before shivering. Michael shook his head, sliding off the bed and leaving the room to go to his own.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Poor watcher, did your life flash before your eyes? Cup o' tea, cup o' tea, almost go' shagged, cup o' tea..." (1) Michael smirked, imitating an English accent. Shiryou laughed, having long forgotten the incident hours ago. Spike always was her favorite Buffy (the Vampire slayer) character. She gave him a big smile before taking a bite from her popsicle. Then she squealed something rather incoherent that Michael was pretty sure meant 'brain freeze!'. He laughed as she quickly swallowed, before gribbing her head and rubbing her left eye furiously. Michael smirked, before taking on Stewie Griffin's voice (yes, we all know the maniacal baby...). "Oh look at me, prattling on like a silly little school ghirl...oh, let me give you my email address, its Louise must die—all one word—at yahoo dot com."

Ry snorted, rubbing harder.

"Hello little paper boy, do you like _pop_sicles? Cause I have plenty of _pop_sicles in my basement freezer, peach with creamy cen—"

He was using an old man voice, and was cut off when she burst out laughing, spitting a large chunk of ice cream on the ground.

"MICHAEL! SAVE RY'S SANITY FROM YOUR TWISTED MIND!" Emily yelled from upstairs, having been torn from her studies by Shiryou's shriek of laughter.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: So that's chapter five. Very short, but...two chapters in one day. My hand hurts worse than a bad fuck. And excuse me while I go puke my dinner because of the damn stomach flu I have.

(1) From the first episode of...season seven. I think. It sounded more like 'Poh poh watchah, didja life flash befo' ya eyes? Cupatee, cupatee, almos' go' shagged, cupatee...' It was hilarious...Spike was talking to Giles after burning a vampire that was strangling the poor guy. (lights cigarette) I did help him. (vampire spontaneously bursts into flames)

...SPIKE IS AWESOME! (laughs psychotically and runs before coming back) And the third quote...well...the first parts from family guy but I decided to add something...hehe.

**Cynical.life**- (sniffs) That hurts ;; Damn the pacific ocean for being so hot. The last time we had a decent amount of snow was two years ago when we got a freak snow storm, three feet of snow with a five-inch crush of hail over it. (sighs) And French lessons...oh Ra no. Five years is enough. Spanish is too close to French. I KNOW ENOUGH OF IT ALREADY ANYWAY GODDAMMIT! (cough) Sorry. By the way, you—well you—you know—well...oh God you sound like a kid from my science class. Poptart, we call him.  
...well, _I_ call him Pop_tard_, but other than that...  
You talk _just_ like him. If you were him, I'd scream here and now. (shudders)

PS- And if you are him...well, you're a retard for not recognizing my net name. It's plastered onto my locker. Yes I know you have no clue what I'm talking about. And if you're not him...well, ignore this.


	6. Cemetery Drive

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Six**

**- - - - - - - -**

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU BITCH!"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY! NOW STOP MOVING SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!"

"STOP MOVING SO I CAN KICK _YOU_! **HA!**"

"HEY! NO FAIR! CHEATER! **CHEATER!**"

Michael smirked as he hopped off the couch to do a little victory dance, though minding the PS1 by his feet, as the TV did the replay of his character kicking Shiryou's character in the head, successfully KO-ing her. "I AM THE MASTER! I AM UNBEATEN! I TOTALLY ROCK!" He chanted annoyingly. An idea suddenly popped into Ry's as she slowly rose from the couch, before tackling him to the ground and started tickling him. He squeaked and laughed and desperately tried to squirm away. The ebony-haired girl smirked wickedly, leaning forward and setting her elbows on his chest while resting her chin in her hands. Michael stared at her, before starting to twitch. "...get off me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"...fine." She pulled herself up, gave him an annoyed look, for making her get out of a comfortable (Not that kind of comfortable! BAD HENTAIS! NO INNUENDO!) position and standing up. "Excuse me while I go play loud music to bug you and Emily." Michael opened his mouth to play something, but she bolted from the room with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Aww crap..." He muttered, sitting up. Within minutes, the house literally shook from the sudden blare of music that came from outside. Emily screamed for her to turn it down, but her voice was drowned out by the loud rock.

_This night, walk the dead  
In the solitary __style__,  
Crash the cemetery gates.  
On the __dress__ your husband hates  
Lay down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the __bathroom__ floor_

Zenrei lay on her bed, a translucent Akuma lying beside her. 'So it was you with Michael?' She asked him, through their mind link since the music would drown her spoken voice.

'Yup.' He replied, glancing at her. 'You know, I'm proud of you. You finally told someone.'

'I felt some pain lift when I told him. But now I'm scared he'll tell someone.'

'He won't.'

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the __collision__ of your kiss that made it so hard  
And I call you off the run  
Singing __songs__ that make you slit your wrist  
It isn't that much __fun__, staring down a __loaded__ gun  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
If you want I'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for? _

She glanced at him. 'How do you know?'

'I just do. I could tell by the look on his face. Maybe something similar happened to him.'

She laughed loudly at that, closing her eyes. "Ya, right." She said out loud. "That'll be the day."

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the __collision__ of your kiss that made it so hard  
Lay down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down_

'I'm serious, Zen. Some people hide it better than you.'

She turned her gaze back to him. '...shut up.'

'Make me.'

'Her Xir, get rid of him wouldja?'

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the __collision__ of your kiss that made it so hard  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the __collision__ of your kiss that made it so hard  
Made it so hard_

'...no.' The coywolf's voice sounded in her head.

'VASKA! MAKE XIR GET RID OF HIS DAMN MASTER PLEASE!'

The servical silently obeyed, and a minute later both bitbeasts had successfully irritated the white-haired boy into returning to his mind chamber. Zen smiled absently to herself and rolled over, lying on her stomach and turning the music down a bit. A _bit_.

_Lay down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down_

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: Put the lime in the coke, you nut, and drink it all up...put the lime in the coke, and drink 'em all together...  
**Michael**: You've just proved me wrong about Robert being the strangest person in the world.  
**TR**: Whatever you say...I don't own beyblade, 'Cemetery Drive' or My Chemical Romance. Only my OCs.  
**Mal**: My ears! SHE PLAYED THAT SONG OVER AND OVER ON MAXIMUM BASE AND MAXIMUM VOLUME THE WHOLE TIME SHE WROTE THIS!  
**TR**: (giggles innocently before running from angry redhead)  
**Mal**: (gives angry chase)  
**Dawn**: She wrote a short, pointless filler chapter. Didn't know she had it in her.

**cynical.life**- You _are_ his clone! Oh god.


	7. Death by Roses

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Seven**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Zenrei's POV**

**- - - - - - - -**

"What!" I cried, dismayed. "That's not fair!"

Judy had just come to the house us All Stars all lived in, and informed us that there was going to be a beyblading tournament in Russia about a month from now. We were to leave in a week.

But my arm is broken.

I can't battle.

"That's life, Ry." Judy stated, crossing her arms.

"But Judy!" Michael protested, "Ry is our best player! We _need_ her!"

I quickly elbowed him. "Don't get yourself in trouble." I mumbled, sighing. Then I looked up and glared at Judy. "Fine. I'll be...well, Michael can get me when you want me back here. Send him after training or something. I'm not going to sit through your lectures for nothing. Mikey, I'll be you-know-where." I said in two breathes, glancing at Michael for the last part before turning and stalking out of the living room and out of the house before Judy could reply.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Normal POV**

**- - - - - - - -**

"_So give me all your poison! And give me all your pills! And give me all your hopeless hearts! And make. Me. Ill! You're running after something...that you'll never kill, if this is what you want...then fire at will!"_ She sang in a loud, hard, scratchy voice, pouring all her emotions in the final verse of the song. It felt like her entire body was burning, not that she was wearing much clothing. A black mini-mini leather skirt was clinging to her hips, a chain through the belt loops, and a too-small black tank top that showed her lower stomach, with a bloody rose showing on the small amount of fabric. On the back it said 'Death by Roses'. A belt choker was around her neck. Several gothic necklaces hung past the buckle. Her casted arm had a belt holding a ripped flaring sleeve over it so no one could see it. That arm hung by her side.

Cheers erupted throughout the club, several drunk men and teen boys (who should've been too young to be here, but hey, it's a back alley club) smirking...well, drunkenly...at her. One even waved and gestured for her to come over, but she ignored them all. Tear stains were making the thick mascara that had been applied to her eyes run, and it was making her cheeks itchy. She rubbed them, only smudging the black make-up and making it look worse. At least the itching stopped.

"ENCORE!" Someone yelled, and Shiryou looked up to see who it was. The redhead grinned at her, waving.

Michael.

Figured.

He was leaning against a wall to the right of her, which was the 'wall of fame', where pictures of the best bargirls and singers and dancers and people like that were plastered to it, some had even signed next to their picture. A rather large pic or her was right beside him.

Also...figured.

She smiled back, giving him a flick of the wrist in reply, before lifting the mic to her face. "I heard encore, who agrees?" She called. Even louder cheers rose from the crowds. "'Kay, guess I have to then!" She glanced at the DJ. "To the end!" She called, and he nodded, starting the CD up. She took a breath and,

"_He calls the mansion not a __house__ but a tomb. He's always choking from the stench and the fume. The __wedding__party all collapsed in the room. So send my resignation to the bride and the groom. Let's go down! This elevator only goes up to ten! He's not around, he's always looking at men. Down by the __pool__, he doesn't have many friends. As they are face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens!_"

Her voice sounded hoarse, but she didn't give two shits. She looked around as she sang and spotted Michael coming towards the low stage. She frowned slightly. _What's he up to?.._

"_If you marry me, would you bury me? Would you carry me to the end?_"

"_So say goodbye!_"

Ah...

Michael had swiped a mic from the side of the stage, and was walking up the stairs to stand on the opposite end of the stage. She always had a habit of standing on the left side. She didn't know why, she just did.

"_To the vows you take!_" She quickly continued the song.

"_And say goodbye!_"

"_To the life you make!_"

"_And say goodbye!"_

"_To the heart you break!_"

"_And all the cyanide you drank!_" They both yelled. They locked eyes for a split second in the music break before Michael started the next verse.

"_She keeps a picture of the __body__ she lends."_

"_Got nasty blisters from the money she spends."_

"_She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz she drives at 90 by the __Barbies__ and Kens!"_

"_If you ever say never too late."_

"_I'll forget all the diamonds you ate."_

"_Lost in coma and covered in __cake__."_

"_Increase the medication."_

"_Share the vows at the wake."_

"_Kiss the bride!"_ He yelled before she even finished.

"If you marry me, would you bury me? Would you carry me to the end?" Ry continued. She and Michael had sang together before. They sang this song a lot. They both loved this song.

"_So say goodbye!"_

"_To the vows you take!"_

"_And say goodbye!"_

"_To the life you make!"_

"_And say goodbye!"_

"_To the heart you break!"_

"_And all the cyanide you drank!"_

"_And say goodbye,"_

"_To the last parade!"_

"_And walk away,"_

"_From the choice you made!"_

"_And say goodbye,"_

"_To the hearts you break,"_

"_And all the cyanide you drank!"_

Insert a 20-or-so-second music break here where Shiryou quickly ditches her mic on a stand anddramatically tackle-hugs Michael. ON stage. He took her goodhand and she leaned back, dipping heruntil her head almost touched the floor, before he pulled her back up into his embrace, then let her go as she swiped his mic andstarted the next verse while spinning back over to the other side of the stage. He grabbed a third mic from...somewhere...

(A/N- o.O;;)

"_So say goodbye!"_

"_To the vows you take!"_

"_And say goodbye!"_

"_To the life you make!"_

"_And say goodbye!"_

"_To the heart you break!"_

"_And all the cyanide you drank!"_

"_And say goodbye,"_

"_To the last parade!"_

"_And walk away,"_

"_From the choice you made!"_

"_And say goodbye,"_

"_To the hearts you break,"_

"_And all the cyanide you drank!"_

"_And say goodbye,"_

"_To the last parade!"_

"_And walk away,"_

"_From the choice you made!"_

"_And say goodnight,"_

"_To the hearts you break,"_

"_And all the cyanide you drank!"_

"_...to the last parade...when the parties fade...and the choice you made...to the end..." They _both finished, looking at each other, then the stage, then slowly turning and walking off as the music faded. Cheers followed them as they disappeared into a back room.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: So...the plot actually begins to show (Michael singing? Oh God. But anyway...)...well, slightly anyway. (Is congratulated by muses, friends and random strangers) Now, to other news... (sudden sing song voice and starry eyes) I've got a new reviewer...I've got a new reviewer...I've got a new reviewer...I've got a new reviewer... I've got a new reviewer...I've got a new reviewer... I've got a new reviewer...I've got a new reviewer...  
**Eclipse and Kage**: (shuffles away)  
**TR**: (eyes suddenly start twitching at TV) Its. Playing. Britney. Fucking. Spears. Someone. Please. Save. Me. And it's a _dramatic_ music video too. Oh God, I HATE this video.

...and then it says the Back Street Boys are back. It just gets better and better, doesn't it?

...poor Nick, he used to be hot...

**Kuro**- I know exactly what you mean. I find very complicated ways to explain stuff, which makes me able to understand long, complicated, ununderstandable (is that a double negative or is it just my deteriorated-because-I-found-the-PS1-games-stash brain cells acting up again?) sentences. So...anyway, that's actually basically my style of writing. I have a habit of making bipolar stories. (nods)

**Cynical.life**- I'm a chick too. And you're still his clone. (twitch) If not looks, personality. The similarities are creepy. Reminds me of my similarities with Thomas. I swear _we_ were separated at birth. Like I always say, we always have—(pauses to turn base off music before neighbors call complaining)—a twin somewhere in the world. So... (inspiration) (blinks) (walks off the write)

**PS**- Fear my seemingly horrible English. I went through elementary school learning French so its my primary language. English preschool, French kindergarten, French 'til I was in an English grade five.


	8. Secrets and Spirit Omens

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Eight**

**- - - - - - - -**

Shiryou smiled brightly at Michael as they left the club, coming out into an alley. She latched onto his arm, well, as best as she could with one arm, all while looking up at the sky. Michael just led her along. He actually knew this side of town better than she did. She still didn't know why.

"...Mikey?" She finally said, as they walked along a moonlit road towards 'All Star Mansion', as most people in the city had labeled it.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes flicking to her for a moment.

"D'you think Judy'll let me go to Russia with you guys? Just to watch?" She looked at him, and he noticed her eyes were glimmering a little with fresh, yet unshed, tears.

He smiled reassuringly. "Of course. And if she doesn't let you, I'll refuse to go. She can't go without her captain. Remember Ry, I'll always help you with problems. This is actually pretty minor once you think about it..." Shiryou regarded him for a moment, then shrugged and smiled too.

"Thanks Mikey." She rested her head against his arm. "Mikey...know how I had a nightmare a couple days ago?"

"Yeah..."

"...well, you know that time, when I was eight? When I had to go to the hospital?..."

**- - - - - - - -**

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Emily and Judy both yelled as soon as the door opened, eyes flaring red and freaking the hell out of Shiryou and Michael, causing the former to jump into the latter's arms.

"SAVE ME!" She yelled, curling into fetal position and burying her face in Michael's shoulder while tightning her death hug around his neck. He staggered under the sudden weight, choking something that sounded vaguely like 'air..!' until he got a decent grip and sent a pleading look in the two blonde's direction.

"Help...!" He gasped. "Need...air!.."

They just stood there, snickering, but Ry heard and quickly let go when he almost dropped her. She dropped to the floor anyway. "Oh shit, Mikey! Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry—" She continued that for a while as Michael's face un-turned royal purple-y blue. He took a deep breath and put a finger on her lips to stop the sorrys. She blinked, then sighed and nodded. Then she looked at Judy again. "Judy...will I still be going to Russia with you guys? For moral support?" She asked cautiously, giving Judy big shiny puppy dog eyes. Judy laughed.

"Of course, Ry! I'd never leave you behind!"

Emily looked pissed that Judy had suddenly forgotten her anger and their getting-home-at-one-in-the-morning-ness, gave Michael a glare, before turning and storming off to her room.

**- - - - - - - -**

The week flew by, and soon Judy and the All Stars were sitting in first class, over the Atlantic, flying to Russia. Emily and Judy were sitting together, Steve and Eddy, Michael and Shiryou. It was the middle of the night, and pretty much everyone on the plane was asleep. Shiryou was awake, though she didn't look like she was. Her eyes were closed and her head was rested on Michael's shoulder, but she was really just talking to her brother.

**- - - - - - - -**

Zenrei and Akuma sat in a shared mind room, the same one they'd first met.

"So you told him about..."

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"Like he takes everything."

"Carefree, seemingly uncaring?"

"Ya, but...I saw in his eyes...he understood." She sighed, looking at the white-haired teen. "Somehow...he knew what I was going through..."

"Of course. Zen, I swear you're taking this too hard. Everyone has secrets, yours are just..."

"More serious."

"Yeah, that."

"'Kuma...what happens when I feel like something...well, bad...is going to happen?"

"It's a spirit omen. You'll probably get them once in a while."

"Well...what happens if I see our blade...shattered...?"

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: And so goes another chapter.  
**Kage**: And it sucked...  
**Eclipse**: And sucked...  
**Mal**: And sucked...  
**Tess**: Mallory, stay out of their family feud.  
**Mal**: (whistles innocently)  
**Tess**: (glares)  
**Mal**: (blinks) (runs)

**Crying Chococat**: Um...I don't know exactly what to say to that other than...thank you...okay I will...same to you...shut up Tala or else I'll through a frying pan at you...aaaand...good? Not necessarily in that order though...oh wait, ya, in that order. Yup. (nods)


	9. Shut up

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Nine**

**- - - - - - - -**

"Well...what happens if I see our blade...shattered...?" Zen asked hesitantly.

Akuma's eyes snapped to hers. "How long ago did you have this dream?" He demanded.

She winced at his sudden hard tone, and stammered "A-about th-th-three days a-a-ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" He growled. She trembled, eyes wide, and he sighed. "Sorry, its just...you always were the one to get bad omens...you were the one that predicted both our deaths, Zen..."

"What!" She cried, eyes growing even wider.

"Life would be so much easier if you had your memories..." He whispered.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Ry, Ry, wake up!"

"H-huh?"

"We're in Russia. We have to go. Or should I carry you?"

She could almost _sense_ his smirk. "Fine..." She murmured. "Just don't whack my head on anything."

Okay, now she _could_ sense his smirk.

"...piggy back. So you can't grope." She opened her eye a crack to see his disappointed look. She giggled slightly, slipping out of her seat. She yawned, then poked him. "Turn around." He sighed and obeyed, and she climbed onto his back and almost immediately fell asleep again.

"...thank God she didn't bring any carry-ons." Michael muttered, following Judy down the narrow hall and off the plane.

**- - - - - - - -**

Shiryou woke up again at around noon, with bright sunlight shining across her bed.

Wait, bed?

When did she—oh yeah. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath; she slipped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still in her pale pink button-down-shirt and black cargos—thank god, that meant no one, possibly Michael, had changed her—and her braid was coming loose. Strands of hair were falling in her face, so she brushed them away and looked around the hotel room. There were two beds, but the one she hadn't been on was made and unused. Her suitcase sat on it. Ry yawned and wandered over to the bathroom, walking inside. After she glanced around, she yawned again before shedding her clothes and stepping into the tub.

**- - - - - - - -**

Michael was lying on his bed, playing Legend of Legaia on the PS1 he'd hooked up to the room TV, when he heard the shower in the next room start. "Huh, Ry's finally up." He muttered absently to himself, tapping a button so Noa killed a Gimard and ending the battle. He yawned, rubbing his eye.

'You're going to go blind after a while if you keep playing on that thing all the time.' He heard a voice state somewhere in his mind.

'Shut up.'

'What if I don't want to?'

'Shut up.'

'Go get a snack. Stop playing for a while. It'll be good for your eyes.'

'...shut up.'

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: Sorry for such a short chapter.The next one will...hopefully...be longer.

...I'm carefully typing allthis with my bad hand while eating pizza. (yawns)

**Cynical.life**: Replies to **a)** Thank you! I actually didn't mean to put two and a half songs all in a row, but anyway (shrugs) MCR rocks. **b)** I know exactly what you mean. Theres a couple (coughdozencough) girls in just _one_ of my classes that are the 'preppy cheerleader who dates someone off the basketball/football/other team' type of girl. It bugs me to NO end. I'm an outcast cause I'm publicly bi. But I don't give a shit. **c)** Very creepy. But...I was triplets! My friend Jill and my friend Thomas...we're so alike. But me and Thomas are **SO** alike. We even like/dislike the same things. Same pizza, same taste in stories, same subway subs. Everything.  
It's horrifying.

**Kuro**: Nice. Don't worry, if you were insane, you'd be worse than me. Since I suffer from mild schizophrenia (points to invisible monkey in corner) and I act VERY bipolar at times.  
...enough about my mental problems (I actually do have schizo, according to a stupid skeptic friend. So what if I've seen a ghost?).  
And thank you, it took me a while to decide who to pair Ry up with. Though I'm still—wait, if I say that it'll give spoilers. No spoilers, _no spoilers!_ Anyway, I hate Emily. So I make her ignored.  
Oh, by the way, I love Bakura and Atemu's Drunken Adventures. Reminds me of the time my brother got super-drunk on his nineteenth birthday and was moaning and groaning about his super-hangover all week. Moron drank like three...or eight or twelve...shots of some unknown alcohol in one hour -.-;

...now, lets all enjoy the dancing kirbies...

**(X.x ) (x.X) ( x.X) **


	10. Memories and Meetings

**- - - - - - - -**

**Bleeding Tears**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Ten**

**- - - - - - - -**

"Okay, our first beybattle is in two days." Emily stated, pacing back and forth in front of the three-person couch that was currently hosting Steve, Eddie, Michael and Shiryou, in that order from left to right. If was Thursday evening and it was dark outside already, with a sudden snow storm blowing outside.

Well, Ry was sitting in Michael's lap, since there was no more space, and she was half-asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she occasionally mumbled something incoherent. The only reason Emily wasn't skinning her alive was because she wasn't going to be in the match.

"We're going to be battling against a bitbeastless team, so it shouldn't be that hard to win." She continued. "It's a basic head on attack team, and probably don't have all that much defense, so Michael, you take first round, Steve second and Eddie, you're third. I'm subbing if anyone gets injured between now and then. Any questions? No? Good. Now go to bed, there's practice I the morning. What Michael?"

"Umm...what do I do with Ry?" He asked, gesturing to the girl now sleeping on him.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Carry her to her room, genius."

Michael made a face, before suddenly blinking, shrugging and slipping his arms around Ry, standing up and shifting her in his arms until he was carrying her bridal style. He carried her towards the room she had all by herself, since she and Emily were the only girls and Emily had claimed a one-person room, Ry had received a two-person to herself, while Steve and Eddie shared a room and Michael had the last room to himself. Judy had another one-person suite a couple rooms down.

As he set the short girl on her bed, her eyes flickered open and she stared sleepily at him for a moment, before yawning. "Mikey?"

"Yup." He grinned at her.

Ry rubbed her eyes and sat up a little. "D'you carry me here?"

"Uh huh, you're heavy." He smirked. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Retard." She mumbled. "For that, you must sit here in boredom until I fall asleep again, and then you have to go to sleep, _not_ play playstation until three in the morning."

"...fine." Michael mumbled, plopping down on the bed and gesturing for her to move over. She did, and he leaned against the headboard. "Go ahead, fall asleep." She giggled, shifting down a little to lie down again, but instead of lying on the pillow, she rested her head in his lap, curling up with the pillow in her arms, and closing her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. Michael stared at her in horror, the words 'not again...' flashing through his head, before he sighed in resignation and yanked the pillow from her arms and sticking it behind his head. "Might as well get comfortable..."

**- - - - - - - -**

Just like last time, Shiryou woke up first. She was shocked to find Michael on the bed, too, and blushed madly when she realized he had his arms wrapped around her. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have made him stay..." She mumbled guiltily, before nudging him. "Mikey, leggo. Go to your own room. I didn't say to stay all night. Leggo! I'll poke you with my beyblade!"

Michael muttered something as he blinked sleepily. Then he looked at her, blinked once more, before releasing her and sitting up. "You fell asleep on me..." He mumbled accusingly, giving her a half hearted glare as she sat up too, still redder than a tomato. Or Michael's hair. Whichever. Then she quickly slipped out of bed and escaped the room.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Super-Long Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**TR**: Its so short x.X AND _more_ pointless fluff! **AHH!** MY HOLD ON MY SANITY IS SLIPPING! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Well, that's what I get for writing to backstreet boys. They have a decent song! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCLYPSE! But incomplete is stupid.

**Kuro**- I love it too, right now I'm stuck in east voz...really hard beating the whats-it's-names. (sighs) Stupid 'letric beasties. I killed one, but I'd only had like thirty hip points left with Noa, with just enough mp to use a vamprey once...but it attacked her before I had a chance to heal x.X  
Meh, drawing. It keeps Jill from roleplaying with meh...bad, bad drawing. I'm only good at drawing wings (mostly angel/raven/phoenix/bat) and bats themselves... (nods solemnly)  
Me see sister _before_ me know she dead. (winces) An' spoilers...hehe...me hate Em'ly too. (sighs) She EVIL. Ever notice how all the main girls in beyblade are the same? Flirty, annoying and evil and clinging to a certain boy. Hilary cling Tyson, Mariah cling Rei...well, Emily doesn't cling but...yeah. Moving along. Yes, yes I do! S'awesome. And as for my brother, I think it was vodka he got drunk off of. Anyway, he got straight shots, so he got really drunk. Enough to have a major hangover and to throw up several times, as I said before.  
D'I get everything? Think so. Hehe, long review, long answer.

**Evilpunkgoth**- Here y'are, and thanks. Now, why does everyone say that? I always thought my chars ended up being more quantity than quality, but then again I put at least a week's worth work into Zen and 'Uma...so...yeah. Then a girl in my English Lit. class steals the idea of them and reverses it and calls it her own idea, 'One spirit, _two_ bodies! Aren't I smart?'  
-.-;  
Stupid meanie that I pretend to be friends with.

**Cynacal.life**- You really want me to list all of them? Lets just say anything that's not a sappy boy band (they can produce five CDs and three songs will be good -.- Only have like seven good songs among all of the bands) or Britney Spears, or Marilyn Manson (creep) then I'm probably fine with it. So long as their music varies and isn't all the same song just thesaurus-ized.  
Couple dozen. Last year, a couple people knew I'm bi, mostly my friends. Now this year, everybody knows. Stupid cheerleader freak. A girl I was friends with last year and pretend to be friends with this year (now the head cheerleader...) always laughs and says 'Creepy bi' whenever she passes me. Now, she also calls me 'anti-social' while I just retort with 'I'm not anti-social, society is just anti-me. At least I have friends that are true and aren't just hanging around me to be popular.' That started such a war between us our math teacher (however nice a bitch still lies beneath the surface) snapped at us and gave us detention for causing a commotion. (snickers)  
Exactly. But one's a boy x.X Everyone says we're dating. Okay, kissing him would be like kissing a mirror. Who kisses a mirror? When they're not testing their lipstick. Cause...yeah, I test my lipstick on the mirror. SHUT UP! Anyway, I can turn to Jilleh for girl stuff cause she's my BFF and we're so the same-ish, while I can turn to Thomas when people don't understand me...stupid nobody pretend to be cool Britney Spears Christina Aguilera wanna-be's...make fun of me cause I'm bi and wiccan...damn them all...I sik my monkey boy on them. Poor Ryan, almost got beaten up by a jock when I had him deliver a message to one...hey! At least I saved him u.u

'**Uma**: Four reviews for the next chapter!  
**Zen**: Yay, blackmailing! I wanna join!

**Chibi**: Oh, and PS; if you like this story, you'll be delighted to know I have _four_ sure-fire sequels planned out right now, as well as two more that I'm not quite sure about. Well, sequels to Crying Blood and Bleeding Tears. All are brother-sister fics, so technically there are two-three sequels. And the prologue to Crying Blood is officially out! It'll connect to Bleeding Tears almost immediately, probably chapter two or three, so when you read it don't be confused about the fact that they don't connect immediately.

PPS- I haven't used any songs recently. So...I need to or else I'll never get them out of my head. I'm using one song per chapter from now on...so, yeah (I say that a lot, don' I?) I have a full arsenal of angsty songs but if you wanna suggest any I'll see what I can do...

PPPS- ...holy shit my author's note is longer than the whole chapter. (sighs reluctantly) Well, here's...more...

**- - - - - - - -**

**Memories and Meetings : Fate Plays her Part**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Several Years Ago...**

**- - - - - - - -**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

The young girl, no older than seven, sang slowly, quietly, with the voice of an angel. She was sitting, leaning against a grimy wall in an alley. Her legs were pulled up to her chest. A cut; at least two inches long, bubbled blood down her right cheek and dripped off her chin, dripping onto her already bloodstained shirt. A boy of around eleven sat cross-legged across the narrow alley from her, leaning against the opposite wall. He was quite obviously a street-rat, with dirty jeans torn off just below the knees and an equally dirty shirt with the sleeves torn off. His red hair hung in his eyes, and almost to his shoulders, but he wouldn't cut it. It was messy and actually seemed shorter than it was.

"Julie was a long way from home, she could make alone look pretty, her attitude made a part of the landscape, riding her bike through Alphabet City, she likes to party in the backseat under the bridge on the Brooklyn side, smoking cigarettes in the afterglow, taking bets that the sun won't rise..."

He actually kept himself as clean as he could—unlike some homeless people—which rather easy since he hung around near a river a lot. He was watching the girl closely, curiously. She was dirty, and her plain white dress was torn. When he'd asked her for her name, and where she had come from, she'd just shaken her head. She never spoke, only sang. She truly did have the voice of an angel. So he helped her stay alive, and had sort of adopted her as a little sister. He'd been taking care of her for about a month now, and had just started calling her Chance. She seemed to take a liking to the name, though she still never spoke of it.

"She said, 'What good is tomorrow without a guarantee?' She can lick her lips and smile and make you wanna believe..."

"That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl..." He sang quietly, and she looked up at him, smiled a little, and nodded. "Right now, right now, oooh..."

"Julie liked to shoplift in stores, ride alongside the rich and famous, get in elevators, press emergency stop, and make love on the floor 'til the camera made us, and no woman in the world ever made me feel like my heart's on fire, where she'd walk I followed, when she left I cried..."

He frowned a little, always wondering where the hell she'd learned songs like these, way too inappropriate for someone her age, but continued the song anyway.

"What good is tomorrow without a guarantee? And I was wrapped around her finger and I began to believe..."

Then they continued together; "That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the—"

Clear, loud and distinct footsteps echoed down the alley and they both stopped abruptly, the girl's head snapping in the direction of the sound while the redhead stood up and walked over to her, holding out a hand. She quickly took it and he pulled her up. There was one thing he'd learned from her, she was jumpy whenever she heard someone coming. He was pretty sure she'd run away from an abusive family, considering she refused to let him help her clean and her paranoia. He knelt down, and she quickly climbed onto his back, and he started running in the direction away from the footsteps, towards the river. He heard a dog bark echo down the alley and winced. _Aw, shit..._ He knew he'd have to go straight into the river if he wanted to get the dogs to lose his scent. So he quickened his pace as Chance clung tightly around his neck. "Please..." She whimpered. His eyes widened. She'd never spoken before. "Please, Michael, I'm scared...don't let them get me..." He swallowed, chewing on his lower lip.

"I promise, Chance..."

**- - - - - - - -**

**Back to the Present...**

**- - - - - - - -**

"...I promise, Chance, I will find you..." Michael whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

His boombox was playing gently in the background, reflecting his emotions, and reminding him of the day he'd lost his little sister.

'_Need more friends with wings  
All the angels I know  
Put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone  
So I became lifeless  
Just like my telephone  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain...'_

He sighed, standing up and hitting the stop button, leaving his room quietly to explore the streets of Russia.

**- - - - - - - -**

"_...but the days don't seem to change."_ She sang solemnly. "_Never played truth or dare, I'd have to check my mirror, to see if I'm still here, my parents had no clue, that I ate all my lunches, alone in the bathroom."_

"Nicola Verionaz, do _not_ sing in the hallways."

She looked up to stare into the principal's eyes, singing the next verse anyway.

"_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain."_

She stood up, stuck out her tongue at him, and wandered off. He stared after her, before sighing and shaking his head and going back to his office. Nicola continued down the hall, exiting the school without bothering to fetch her bag from her locker. It's not like she was going to do her homework anyway. She got into the streets and started for the south end of Moscow.

**- - - - - - - -**

Michael shoved his hands into his pockets, wandering around the seedier side of town. Reminded him of his past. He sighed, glancing around, catching sight of several kids cringing away in the alleys. He winced, looking away and staring at the ground in front of him.

"_Teach us that it's just a phase  
When I grow up my children  
Will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease  
I know it put me under ground  
At seventeen.  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change..." _

**- - - - - - - -**

Nicola spotted some orphans she knew in the alley, she brought them dinner every weekend, and waved a little, but noticed they were staring in another direction and hiding. She followed one's gaze and her eyes fell apon a redhead, who was walking towards her, though not even noticing her. As she began to sing the next lyric, she was shocked to hear he was singing the exact same song, _in sinc_.

"_There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain..."_

He looked up at that moment, he looked up and his blue eyes met the girl's silver. She smiled, and continued singing. He quickly joined in.

"_There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change  
There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
And I just died today."_

"You sing good." She offered, smiling. "I haven't heard a guy with a singing voice that good since I was eight. And I was living on the streets then."

"You sing just as good." He smiled back, weakly. "I lived on the streets a while back, too. Finally got a home when I was twelve. Before that, I lived by a river with my little sister."

"Did your parents die?" She asked, cocking her head. She felt as if she had an immediate connection to this boy...it felt...good. He shrugged. He'd felt the connection too.

"My parents died, I sort of...adopted her, only about a month before some people took her away from me. They sent me to—well...I now call it home."

She blinked, narrowing her eyes slightly before they widened dramatically. "Michael?"

"How d'you know my—" He stopped when she pulled the dirty blonde hair that had been hanging in front of the right side of her face, revealing and two-and-a-half inch scar stretching across her cheek. He took a sharp intake of breath, stumbling back. "Oh my god...Chance?"

**- - - - - - - -**

**Authoress' Rant**

**- - - - - - - -**

**Chibi**: HAHA! And so, the plot thickens! And this time, it's the real end of the chapter! A long chapter, mind you. That _was_ going to be chapter eleven, you lucky dogs. Now I demand _five_ reviews for the next chapter.  
**Zen**: Yay! More blackmailing!


	11. Needing a Hero

- - - - - - - -

**Bleeding Tears**

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter Eleven**

- - - - - - - -

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need

- - - - - - - -

"I never would've taken you for a Russian." Michael remarked, looking at Nicola, back in the living room of the All Star suite. They were sitting on a loveseat, the girl leaning against the redhead, both smiling slightly.

_Five years..._

"I'm not."

"Then why are you living here? And you must have lived here a while, you evenhave an accent."

"My godfather is—was—Russian...but...he died a couple of years after my parents. I ran away when Nicolai died. When they caught me again, I was sent to live with his father. Here." She sighed. "He's so strict. He keeps a really short leash. I don't have any friends because of him."

- - - - - - - -

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life...

- - - - - - - -

_The blonde seven-year old watched the ground come closer and closer as the helicopter settled on a landing pad behind a huge mansion, not far from where four people stood. A tall man, resembling her godfather greatly, only with silver hair, and three children standing stiffly behind him. Two girls and a boy, all around nine years old. One girl had midnight blue hair, about midback length, one had light brown hair, the same length, while the boy had pure black hair hanging just above his shoulders. She chewed on her lip and looked at the silent eleven-year old sitting on the seat beside her, who was staring at the floor in front of him. She nudged him, pointing out the window. He looked at her, sighed, and nodded, slipping out of his seat as the pilot opened the side door. He hopped out of the helicopter, and the girl quickly slid out after him, silently slipping her hand into his as they walked towards the small group._

- - - - - - - -

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

- - - - - - - -

"Who is he?" Michael asked curiously, tilting his head.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." She whispered. He nodded quickly, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Michael?"

Both looked up, to see Shiryou standing in the doorway, head cocked.

"Who's that, Mikey?"

Michael glanced at Nicola, who was clinging to his arm, trying to hide behind him. He looked at the other girl. "She's my kid sister." Shiryou's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled.

"I didn't know you had any siblings." She wandered over to the couch and peered at Nicola. She winced away. Ry immediately drew back. "Hi. What's your name?"

- - - - - - - -

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life...

- - - - - - - -

"_What's your name, girl?" The man barked, glowering down at her. She winced away, clinging tighter to the boy's hand. "Well?"_

_The boy looked at the man, squeezing her hand. "Her name is Nicola, grandfather."_

"_I didn't ask you, boy." He glared at the boy._

"_She hasn't spoken in over a year." He said quietly. "She only sings."_

"_Well she better start speaking for herself." Voltaire stated, crossing his arms. "Erica, take the girl to her room."_

- - - - - - - -

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

- - - - - - - -

"Ni-Nicola..." She stammered. Michael slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Its okay, Chance, she's had a hard past too."

"Mikey...how come you've never told me about your past?" Ry asked hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the couch beside him.

"The same reason you never told me before last week." Michael sighed. "The past is painful..."

"It is." Nicola said quietly. "It always has been. As everyone always says; life is a bitch."

- - - - - - - -

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

- - - - - - - -

_Nicola followed Erica, dragging a small torn blanket behind her._

"_So Nikolai was your godfather?" The bluenette asked, without looking back. Nicola remained silent. Erica glanced over her shoulder to see the girl watching her carefully, trying not to trip over her long dress hem. "Nicola? Is what Kai said true?" The little girl nodded. She took a sharp breath, stopping and turning. "Why won't you speak?" The girl looked down. "Please tell me? Let me hear your voice?" The girl looked up once more. Erica knelt down. "Kai said you sing."_

_Nicola's eyes brightened slightly, and she nodded._

"_Can you sing for me?"_

_Another nod. Nicola opened her mouth, taking a breath, before she began singing gently, though with a harsh manner to it. "I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night, he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight..."_

- - - - - - - -

"I always escaped from reality through singing..." Nic said, and Michael and Ry both nodded in agreement.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light..."Nic sang quietly.Ry smiled, and continued.

"He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life..."

"Larger than life..." Michael finished.

- - - - - - - -

**Authoress' Rant**

- - - - - - - -

**Chibi**: And so thy friendship is sealed.  
**Nicola**: When did I get the name Nicola again? You created me with the name Chance.  
**Chibi**: Quiet down, you...  
**Kage**: She's right, I watched you. And since when was her hair blonde? Her hair was red. And her eyes were—  
**Chibi**: Hush, you!  
**Eclipse**: —light sky blue...  
**Chibi**: ARGH!

**Disclaimer **(what a horrible word ;;): I don't own beyblade, I don't own any of the songs I've used in the last...eleven chapters. The song in this chapter, 'Holding out for a hero', is by written by Bonnie Tyler, and can be heard sang by both Bonnie Tyler and Jennifer Saunders. I only own Zen, 'Uma, and or Ry, as well as Erica, Teresa and Jessimy.

**Nicola**: And don't forget me!


End file.
